Since you've been around
by JemilyMerDer
Summary: After 'Closing Time' JJ realizes she doesn't love Will anymore
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

It had been an exhausting case, the team met at the jet, Reid was giving Morgan a hard time while playing chess, Hotch was finishing up some paperwork with Rossi and Emily couldn't help but stare at the younger blonde agent who was sitting by herself looking as though something bothered her.  
>She decided the curiosity was too much, so she went to where the blonde was and sat next to her, not wanting to be nosey she looked at her with obvious concern "JJ, are you okay?" She realized that even though she had 2 nasty cuts, a few bruises and a black eye JJ still looked beautiful.<br>JJ smiled, the blonde was gratefully that it was the brunette the one who came to talk to her. "Yeah, I'm okay, just a bit tired, my wounds hurt a little but I'll be fine." Emily noticed that JJ was in real pain when she tried to sit straight, she took the blonde's hand and squeezed it "I'm sure you'll be fine, you're a tough girl, just let me know if you need anything."  
>JJ smiled and squeezed back "Thanks Em, I really needed this." Emily smiled, she loved when the younger agent used her shortened name. She realized she was still holding JJ's hand and thought she could stay that way forever, still she didn't want to make the blonde uncomfortable, so she let go off her hand. JJ felt slightly annoyed that the brunette had let go off her hand, she didn't know why but the feeling of a physical contact with the older agent felt just right.<p>

Back at Quantico Hotch decided he would leave some paperwork for Strauss and headed home, Rossi, Reid and Garcia did the same and went home to get some sleep before going back to work, since it was already past midnight and they knew they would only have a few hours of sleep. Morgan went to talk to JJ "You were great out there, I'm really proud of you." He smiled and put and arm around JJ's shoulder. "  
>"Thanks, I can't say much, my trainer is amazing, he helped me a lot while I was in the State Department." She winked at the taller male agent. "Yeah, well who would've thought our young petite agent from Pennsylvania would be this tough." He winked back "You should go home to Will, I'm sure he misses you.<br>The blonde simply nodded, she wasn't sure why she didn't was so keen to go home, sure she wanted to see Henry, but she wasn't that excited about seeing the father of her son, still she headed to the parking lot.  
>"JJ! Wait up!" Emily shouted as she got closer to where the blonde's car was parked, a huge grin in her face. "There is no way I'm letting you drive when you're in pain."<br>JJ felt a little angry but was happy to see that the brunette was truly concerned about her health, so she agreed. "Fine, just because it's you who's driving me home." She immediately felt her mouth grow a smile as she entered the car. The drive was full of random conversation until JJ gave a tired sigh and whispered "I'm glad you're here Em." She regretted it as soon as she said it, what the hell was going with her, she wasn't the kind of person to let her feeling out, let alone like this, she didn't know why she had said that, Emily was her best friend and after all the online scrabble they had played she felt they had a stronger connection, but why was she so thrilled about being with her, just the of them. JJ put her arm on the arm rest and she felt Emily doing the same and holding the blonde's hand and giving a soft squeeze. "Good, I'm glad too." JJ smiled and neither one of them let go off each others hand. The younger blue eyed agent didn't know why but she desperately wanted to kiss her. She resisted though, she didn't know how the other woman would react and even worse, she didn't know how she would react, she didn't want to ruin that friendship she cherished so much.

They got to JJ's house and the blonde agent felt slightly disappointed when the brunette let go off her hand and turn to look at her friend, JJ didn't want to go home to be honest, but she knew she had to face the reality, the intimate encounter had to end right there.  
>"Thanks for the ride, I really appreciate it." JJ smiled at her, and the urge to kiss the older woman became even harder to ignore. "Any time, remember you can call me if you need anything, I mean it Jareau. I'll come and pick you up tomorrow morning, okay?"<br>"Sure, thanks again." She pulled the brunette into a tight hug, she could feel the older woman's scent, a real nice scent. Emily pulled back and she kissed JJ on the forehead. "See you tomorrow."  
>JJ left the car and headed to the front door, she was surprised that the lights were off, normally Will would wait for her reading at the couch, she was somehow relieved that he wasn't there though. She headed to Henry's room and gave him a goodnight kiss.<br>She entered her room and saw Will was pacing around like crazy. "Hey I'm back, how are you?" Will didn't reply, instead he looked at her aggressively "Where the hell have you been? I thought you would be here by 11pm and it's 1am already! And what the fuck happened to your face?" JJ was surprised at the way his boyfriend was acting, so she decided to answer calmly as she tried not to yell as well. "Our flight was delayed and we went back to the office to finish some stuff up. And about my face, I had a nasty fight with the unbsub." Will was still pacing around and JJ though he might hit her until he spoke up, still agitated "I can't even look at you right now! Do you have any idea of how worried I was, you didn't call at all!" JJ was now looking at the man extremely surprised, he wasn't the kind of guy that freaked out like that over nothing. JJ didn't know what to say, she didn't want to keep fighting, she'd had enough already "I-" before she could keep talking Will cut her off "I really can't believe you didn't have the decency to call me and let me know you were running let, neither the fact that you're all bruised!" He was about to walk out of the room until JJ spoke up "You sleep here, I'll sleep at the guests room, see you tomorrow if you wake up before Emily picks me up for work. Goodnight."  
>She walked out of the room with some clothes and took the opportunity to call Emily or at least text her, she needed her friend. She went to the couch and called her, hoping the brunette was still awake. The blonde didn't have to wait long to hear the sleepy beautiful voice the older agent had. "Agent Prentiss" - JJ thought she listened even sexier when she was half asleep, wait sexy ? What the hell was wrong with her. She shook her head and replied as soon as possible "Hi Em, it's JJ ... I hmm .. Sorry to wake you up, it's just that ..." The blonde couldn't focus on her words and Emily realized it so she tried to encourage her friend "What happened ? Is everything ok ?"<br>The blonde smiled, her friend was obviously concerned. "Yeah, it's just that... I had a fight with Will and I don't feel like sleeping here tonight, do you mind if I grab a cab and go to your place?" She was nervous, it was her friend but JJ couldn't stop thinking about Emily, the brunette was all she needed right now, and Emily knew that her friend needed her so without hesitation she spoke up "Don't grab a cab, I'll go and pick you up. I'll be there in 10 minutes."  
>With that, Emily hung up and headed to the car, knowing that JJ needed her and she wanted to be there for her, she wanted to hold her, to even kiss her ... Kiss? No one's kissing, get a grip Prentiss! She thought to herself.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Emily was standing there, at her friend's door, she wasn't sure if she should call the younger agent or knock the door, so she called in case Will didn't know JJ wanted to go to her place. She speed dialed JJ's number and after a quick pause she heard the blonde speak. "Em? Are you here already?" The brunette felt a pang of nerves but she started talking "Yeah I'm here." She heard the younger woman release a sigh of relieve before she said "Okay, I'll be out in a minute." The blonde headed upstairs to her son's room to kiss him one more time before leaving, she left a note at the kitchen that wrote 'I went to Emily's, see you later.' With that she left the house.

Emily looked at the beautiful blonde who was walking toward her, she looked tired and scared. "Hey, ready to go?" The blonde nodded and jumped into the car. The ride to Emily's condo was rather quiet and the brunette didn't want to push, she wasn't sure of what had happened before she arrived at JJ's.  
>They parked and got to the elevator, the blue eyed woman wanted to cry, but she swallowed the tears, at least until she knew she was safe at her friend's apartment. Emily managed to open the door and as the two of them got in JJ headed to the couch, she couldn't hold the tears anymore, the older woman headed to the couch and held the blonde's hand. "I ... I'm sorry Em, I didn't mean to wake you up... It just that ..." She could finish, the word were caught in her throat, not sure if it was ok to say the next few words. Emily squeezed her hand, letting her know she could tell her whatever was bothering her. JJ nodded and continued "it's just that... You were the only one I could think of, you should've seen his face, I thought he was going to hit me. I've never seen him freak out like that..." Emily couldn't resist anymore and she held her friend in a tight embrace. "It's ok, I told you that you could call me anytime, I meant that JJ, I care about you." She whispered into the blonde's hair. JJ held her even tighter as though she was afraid the brunette would back off, even though Emily knew that wasn't going to happen. They were still hugging when JJ whispered "I don't think I love him anymore." She closed her eyes and cried a bit more, she was terrified, not for her but for Henry, she couldn't leave the man because she knew her son needed him.<br>Emily was shocked, sure she knew the blonde didn't feel anything strong for the detective and she dreamed to hear those exact word the blonde just said a few minutes ago so many times. The brunette pull away so she could look at the blonde in the eye, those beautiful eyes she could get lost forever at. She caressed the younger woman chick and JJ put her hand on top of the one that was on her chick, she wanted to kiss Emily, but she knew the brunette would think she was using her, which she really wasn't, the blonde wanted her, she was even scared of how much she wanted her. Emily swallowed hard, feeling the urge to kiss her friend she asked "why do you say you don't love him anymore?" Never breaking eye contact neither removing her hand from where it was JJ answered, breathing heavily, she knew she would regret it, but she had to put it out there, the feeling was killing her. Now looking at those brown eyes she realized that the 'innocent' flirting shed shared before with the brunette was real, she really wanted to flirt with her. "Because I want y-" the brunette cut her off, she knew those words, she dreamed of those words before. She was careful not to touch the blonde's bruises, she leaned closer and JJ leaned even closer, until their lips were touching. 'Shit Emily you're an idiot, you're kissing her! She will hate you know.' The brunette thought while both lips were still together but knew she was wrong when the blonde eagerly kissed her back. JJ put her arms around Emily's waist and pulled her even closer, the brunette opened her mouth and JJ took the chance to introduce her tongue into the other woman's mouth. Tongue massaging tongue, the kiss grew heavier and hotter until Emily pulled away with a terrified frown.  
>"FUCK! JJ I'm so sorry, I swear it will never happen again! I can't believe I did that!" She was about to stand up and walk away when the blonde took her hand and made her sit next to her, she hugged her and whispered. "It's ok, I'm the one who kissed you, I'm the one that should apologize, I didn't mean to-" Before she knew it the brunette lips were pressed against hers, this time the kiss was short, gentle. They pulled away and it was Emily's turn to speak, "then don't apologize, because I don't regret it." They both smiled and JJ held the brunettes hand, with a serious look in her face, she noticed the change of mood in the other woman's face, an evident fear. "Don't be scared, I just don't want you to think that I'm using you, Em. I wanted you for a while I was just too blind to see it." She kissed Emily again and the brunette smiled, this was heaven to her eyes, being kissing the woman she loved ... 'Wait, love? Prentiss what the hell, you don't even know if she sees you the same way you see her...'<br>Emily held her closed the blonde let a quiet scream of pain escape from her mouth. "Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, I totally forgot your ribs are swollen!" Emily was terrified, she didn't want hurt her. She pulled away but the blonde didn't let go off her waist. "I don't care if I'm in pain with swollen ribs, I want to hold you close before we have to go back to work ... And before I have to go home to ... SHIT ! Em, I forgot about Will! What am I gonna tell him?" Emily suddenly felt her smile fade away, she knew this was too good to be true, she spoke up, letting her sadness be evident in her voice, "if you want, we can forget about this, you don't have to tell him anything ... Just ..." She sighed "you can leave if you want ..." She got up the couch and headed to the kitchen.  
>'Way to go Jareau!' The blonde thought to herself. She followed her friend into the kitchen. "No Em! Don't walk away, it's just I can tell him: 'hey guess what I kissed my best friend who happens to be the woman I'm falling in love with..."<br>She regretted that last part... It was too much information.  
>Emily was in shock, she couldn't believe that JJ was falling in love with her. It was like a dream coming true, she couldn't deny it anymore, she was too, head over heels in love with the blonde. Emily didn't move and JJ started to back off, she wanted to get the hell out of there before the situation became even more awkward. Before she could leave the kitchen, the brunette was all over her, kissing, touching. "Em, I can't, not yet... I need to figure out how I will tell Will I don't want him anymore." She kissed the older agent gently and the brunette nodded.<br>"Don't leave, JJ please don't, I-" The blonde hugged her and lead her towards the brunette's room. "I'm not going anywhere Em, you hear me?" Emily nodded and they both lay in the bed and fell asleep, holding each other, they were too tired to keep up a conversation, JJ was in pain, all the touching and kissing made her face and ribs hurt. And Emily was emotionally tired, it had been a long day after all.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPRER THREE

The morning came and Emily woke up realizing there was someone else in her bed, laying next to her. It was a beautiful blue eyed agent. The brunette noticed that her friend was still sleeping so she decided to go and take a shower. It was 5:30 in the morning, but she couldn't sleep anymore. As she felt the hot water streaming down her body she remembered the events of the previous night; she could still feel the younger agent's body pressed against hers, she could still taste the sweet lips of the blonde. She got out of the shower with a huge grin.  
>Once she was wrapped in towel she headed to the door, as she stepped into her room she was welcomed by JJ, who was still wearing the clothes from the night before and a confused frown. The brunette also noticed that her bruises looked even worse, due to all the kissing. She thought that the media liaison wasn't able to form any words, so she was the one who broke the awkward silence. "Good morning, did you sleep well ? " JJ suddenly looked down and Emily knew something was clearly bothering her. "Hey, JJ it's me. You can tell me anything. What's up ?" The brunette was no longer composed, she made a list in her head of the many things that could've possibly gone wrong. She was terrified what the answer would be when the blonde opened her mouth to speak. "Emily ... " She stopped, the blonde wasn't sure how to say it without hurting the other woman, Emily looked at her, trying to encourage her friend to keep talking. JJ nodded and kept talking "... What are we doing?" The blonde looked down as soon as she felt some tears streaming down her chick, she knew she wanted to be with Emily, but she didn't want to cheat on the man she was supposed to be having a relationship with.<br>The brunette didn't move, she was in shock, a few hours ago JJ was telling her she wanted her and that she'd been wanting her for a while and now she was laying in her bed with a look of regret, she started to back off towards the bathroom when the blonde ran in her direction and grabbed her by the arm, holding her tight in case she tried to escape. "No, Em I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just that I'm confused, last night was great but I'm afraid we might have been caught up in the moment..." She paused and held the brunette tight. "Look, I gotta talk to Will, see you a work." Before she left the room, JJ turned around and looked at Emily in the eye, she walked into the room once more and kissed her, gently but sweetly, "just know that I don't regret what happened yesterday, talk to you later." The older agent saw how the media liaison left the room, she wanted to go after her but she knew JJ was confused and didn't want to cheat on Will, even though that was no longer possible, still she would give the blonde whatever she wanted.

An hour later Emily entered the bullpen and realized that JJ wasn't there yet. She got nervous and thought that maybe the blonde asked for a day off in order to avoid conversation with her. She headed to the bathroom when she realized that any other member of the team was there yet. When she entered the bathroom her heart skipped and stared to beat faster, JJ was standing in front of her looking at her reflection in the mirror. When she was aware of the other woman's presence she turned around, looked at her in the eye and gave a weak smile. The brunette smiled back before she saw the blonde walk away from the bathroom. Emily followed her and grabbed her by the arm, the younger agent simply nodded before whispering "We need to talk, just not here and not right now, we have a case, we'll talk tonight."

They walked into the bullpen and gather around the table, they sat together. The briefing had already started, Garcia was talking about three missing girls "Lila Greyson, 8 years old, Amelia Archer, 9 years old and Mandy Collins, 10 years old. They got missing two days ago, none of them have been found; the same day those girls were missing two bodies were found, one from Allison Garner who was 10 years old and the other one belonged to Jessica Freeman, 9 years old. Both were stabbed 17 times and strangled to death. The Nashville PD believes is the same unsub who's been killing and kidnapping." They all looked at the pictures, trying to figure out how someone could hurt this little girls, Morgan was the first to break the silence "was there any sexual abuse?"  
>"Now that you as my chocolate god no, there wasn't." Reid nodded and got lost in thought, he came up with something. "Maybe our unsub isn't interested in sexual abuse, he might be just experimenting, because look at the bodies, the stab wounds look hesitant and the way they were found ... It only tells me that our killer must be young and thought that killing young girls would be easier." Everyone at the team nodded in agreement. Hotch was the first to stand up and started to give away orders. "When we get there it will be 9pm already so we will all go to the Nashville PD and introduce ourselves, after that we are heading to the hotel and get some sleep, tomorrow will be a long day. Wheels up in thirty."<br>The team gathered their belongings and headed to the airport.

-

They arrived at Nashville and as Hotch had instructed they headed to the police station and after a brief discussion with the local detective, Martha Harris, they headed to the hotel. As they arrived Morgan informed that there were only 4 single rooms available so the girls would need to share rooms. JJ was thrilled about the idea, but was at the same time terrified, she knew she would have to talk to Emily but she wanted to avoid that fact as much as possible.  
>As they opened the door the two women saw the two queen beds standing right there. Before Emily could ask what it was JJ wanted to talk about the blonde broke the silence picking some clothes out of her go bag " I need to take a shower, see you in a few." She closed the door behind her and the brunette sat on the edge of her bed, she buried her face in her hands and waited for the blonde to come out of the bathroom, she needed to know what JJ had to say about them, and about Will.<p>

A few minutes later JJ entered the room and found Emily reading, sitting in her bed. 'It's now or never JJ, you have to talk to her. She has the right to know.' The blonde thought to herself. She headed to the edge of the brunette's bed and sat down, the older woman looked up when she felt there was an extra weight on her bed. As she saw how beautiful the blonde looked even wearing pajamas she let out a small gasp. "Em, we need to talk. I know given the face that you're making right now that you may think it's a bad thing, but believe me. It's not." The brunette just sat there waiting patiently. "When I left your apartment earlier this morning I headed home to talk to Will. I told him that I didn't like the way he acted last night and this past few months since I've been back from the Pentagon. I ..." The blonde made a few seconds pause before continuing. "I told him what happened last night and hell yes he was mad .. I also told him I didn't love him anymore, not the way I used to. And I broke up with him." The brunette was shell socked, she couldn't speak.  
>The blonde continued. "Emily, I'm leaving him."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**hey guys, thanks for the reviews, I know what you mean when some of you say it's a bit hard to read because the paragraphs are too close one from another, it's a problem I had because I've been writing my story via blackberry so it's a bit hard to be aware of the space, I'll do a better job with the next chapters, I appreciate the comments. Lorna, thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it :D so here we go ...**

CHAPTER FOUR

"_Emily, I'm leaving him." _

That's the only thing the brunette could hear. She was sitting on her bed, unable to move. She couldn't believe what the blonde had said a few minutes ago. She looked up as soon a she felt a hand in her leg, it was JJ's of course, she was looking at the older profiler with concerned eyes, the blonde was afraid that maybe what she said had freaked her friend out.

The blonde stood up and started pacing around the room, breathing heavily, she wanted to disappear. "Shit, I'm an idiot. I just tore my family apart and ruined the most amazing friendship I have had in a long time, just in one day! Em, just forget what I said, if it's too soon for you, or if you don't want anything serious I understand, just ... say something please."

The brunette didn't move for a few more minutes, she needed to process all the things that happened in the past few minutes. JJ had just told her that she was leaving the father of her child because she no longer felt a thing for him, instead she felt something strong for her, the nerdy brunette who shuts herself because she doesn't want to get hurt, the queen of compartmentalizing.

As JJ realized the brunette wouldn't even flinch, she headed to the door, she needed to go to the hotel's bar and get something to drink, she couldn't cope with the awkward silence anymore. Emily noticed the blonde walking away and decided it was time to break the silence.

"Jay... Please don't go. You need to come back anyway, so ... Please don't."

The blonde turned around as soon as she heard her name and saw a huge grin on the older woman's face. She got closer to where Emily was sitting and she sat down next to her, her heart was skipping, she couldn't resist the urge to kiss the brunette, she needed to feel those soft lips of hers. She realized that since the first time they kissed the night before, those lips became an addiction she wasn't ready to give up. They sat there, on the edge of the bed, staring at each other. The silence was no longer uncomfortable, it felt right. The blonde decided she had waited too long to kiss her friend again so she leaned closer to the brunette, she hesitated and stopped just a few inches before touching the older woman's lips. Emily closed the gap separating them.

They kissed, it started slowly, gently. Suddenly it became hotter, Emily trying to get her tongue inside the younger woman's mouth while the blonde was searching for the buttons of the brunette's shirt. Finally the blonde opened her mouth allowing the entrance of Emily's tongue with a little moan, tongues massaging each other, exploring. JJ managed to remove the shirt out of Emily's body, as soon as that happened Emily broke the kiss, searching for some oxygen, eventually she was able to breathe again "JJ, are you sure about this, I mean ... I don't want to rush thing, not with you."

The blonde smiled, it was nice to know that the other woman thought about her, even when the environment was so heated up. She shook her head, truth be told she wasn't ready to sleep with her friend, she just was too caught up by the moment. "Good, 'cause I'm not ready either." the brunette said after a brief pause.

The blonde saw how the brunette was looking at her, there was a certain smile in her lips, but her eyes were full of uncertainty. She took Emily's hand and started playing with the bracelet that was on her wrist.

"Em ...What's wrong, talk to me. I need to know what you're thinking."

Emily looked at her and after breathing deeply she started talking.

"I don't know, I just think that maybe in a few minutes you will regret all of this and you will walk away, and I can't watch you do that, it will break me. I've lost you once as a friend, when I was in Paris, I can't lose you again, your friendship ... _you_ are an important person in my life. And the idea of losing you terrifies me."

The brunette was looking down, staring at the bracelet that was on her hand, the one that JJ was playing with. She didn't want to look at the blonde in the eye. JJ squeezed her hand before breaking up the silence.

"Emily Prentiss, you don't have to worry about it, I know earlier this morning I gave you a reason to do so, but now I'm here, and I don't plan on going anywhere." Emily simply nodded, she was still in shock, she opened her mouth several times, but closed it again. She was about to give up on talking, she just wanted to be held by her friend, until she came up with something.

"Jay... this morning, at my apartment. When you said you couldn't possibly tell Will that you kissed your best friend, that happens to be the woman you're falling in love with ... Did you mean that ?"

_Shit, did I really say that ? Oh God, this is bad, I mean, I am actually falling in love with her, but I can't tell her that it's too soon. But if I don't I will hurt her and I would never do anything like that on purpose._- JJ thought to herself, the battle in her head was really loud and she couldn't focus on anything.

The older woman realized her friend was struggling so she held her tight, in an embrace, hopefully that way JJ would realize she will always be able to tell her anything. It worked. The blonde was back to earth and nodded. Before she started talking she kissed Emily, it was a quick kiss that said it all.

They broke apart and the younger profiler broke the silence once more. "Yeah, I meant it. I know it's too soon, and I said it without really thinking about it... Look just don't freak out. I couldn't cope with that."

Emily couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Jareau, you're so cute when nervous... I like it, I don't get to see you like this that often." The brunette

leaned closer and kissed the blonde once more. When they broke apart she kept talking. "And don't worry, I'm not going to freak out."

The blonde nodded. "Good, 'cause I've had enough freak outs this morning already." She smiled at the brunette and headed to her bed, she needed a few hours sleep before the case tomorrow. She looked at Emily, who was still sitting on the edge of her bed. The older woman wanted to sleep on the same bed that JJ, but she was hesitant at the thought, maybe the blonde wasn't ready for it just yet.

JJ couldn't help but smile, Emily looked so cute sitting there without knowing what to do. "What ? Are you going to stay there all night?" The brunette looked up, and saw the huge grin on the other woman's face. "Come here already, I want to hold you all night long. Please?" JJ pouted and Emily couldn't deny a thing to that cute face in front of her.

She stood up and lay under the covers next to JJ, they cuddled up and Emily kissed JJ passionately. They broke apart and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>The morning came and the team was already at the police station, ready to start the busy day. Hotch had already talked to detective Harris, and they were now instructing everyone on what to do. "Morgan and Rossi, I need you to go to the last crime scene, see what's similar there with the previous ones. Reid and I will stay here, work on the geographical profile and with the local police, see if we can work something out with Garcia's help. JJ and Emily, I want you to talk to the families of all the missing girls and the ones that were found dead. I don't want to find another dead body. I have the feeling that this will be an easy case, given the sloppy work the unsub is doing. Let's get this guy."<p>

With that final statement the team split up and headed to their respective duties. Emily and JJ decided they wouldn't talk about their relationship during work, they would keep it normal. They were both aware that a romantic relationship in the Bareau wouldn't be accepted.

The team managed to catch the unsub two days later. Jessica Freeman's uncle kidnapped the girl and then killed her. It turned out that he was trying to adopt her at the same time his brother was. Jessica's dad won the case and her uncle never got over the idea that she wasn't his daughter so he took her and ended up killing her. He liked the feeling of it and kept hunting girls who were similar to Jessica.

The team was able to find the rest of the girls alive. Some of them slightly beaten up, but they were able to go home as soon as they found them. The team was now heading home.

* * *

><p>Back at Quantico the team headed to the office to finish some paperwork. JJ didn't want to go home, but she knew she had to confront the father of her son. She knew she could stay over at Emily's, but she wanted and needed to see her beautiful son. She headed towards the brunette's desk to say goodbye, she was now able to drive by herself. She didn't want to though.<p>

"Hey, I'm heading home. I need to see my little boy. See you tomorrow ?"

The brunette looked up as soon as she heard the beautiful blue- eyed voice. She smiled, the younger woman looked beautiful, her bruised didn't look as bad as before and her cuts had almost disappeared.

"Hey yourself, sure. I'll see you tomorrow, go and get some rest and play with Henry. Kiss him goodnight for me."

The blonde smiled at her, it was nice to know she cared about Henry. Suddenly something occurred to her and spoke up again.

"Unless... you want to come over ? Will is going to leave as soon as I arrive and I was hoping maybe we could spend sometime together, you know watch a movie or just talk."

Emily nodded without hesitation. "Okay, sounds like a plan. Let's go then."

They got into the elevator and headed to the blonde's car hand in hand. JJ was nervous about how Will would react when he saw Emily with her, but she wanted to spend more time with the beautiful woman who was standing next to her, holding her hand.

They drove to JJ's house, Emily was too, nervous about seeing Will, but that would be worth it, she needed to kiss and to hold the blonde once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys, was this better? Hope you enjoy, next chapter there will be a little fight between Emily and Will. Let me know what you think. Any suggestions are accepted :) <strong>

**Xxx !**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : **

**hey guys, thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you are enjoying it. Sorry it took a while to update, I got caught with school work. Hope you keep reading and reviewing. Here we go !**

CHAPTER FIVE

They drove to JJ's house, they didn't talk much given the fact both women were nervous about what was going to happen in a few minutes when they arrived at the house. JJ felt that Emily was tense so she grabbed the brunettes hand and squeezed it gently.

"It will be fine you know ... We just have to keep calm and wait for is reaction, I mean it's not as though he doesn't know you're the reason I'm leaving him." The blonde said, the nervousness was evident in her voice. Emily squeezed back.

"I know ... It's just nerve racking, I mean Henry will be there too you know. I don't how he will react."

She couldn't help but think of the little boy that was making part of the blonde's life, she really loved him and she really cared about his opinion, even though he was young he certainly could understand what was going on between his mom, his dad and aunt Emily.

JJ smiled a little bit, she thought Emily was adorable when nervous, specially when she was thinking about her son. "Relax Em, everything will be fine with Henry, he loves you, you know? He always asks me about aunt Emily. There's nothing to worry about."

The rest of the ride was filled with silence, not an awkward one though. It felt right, they didn't have to say much to enjoy each other's presence. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the house. Once JJ was parked she got out of the car and grabbed her go bag. Emily decided she should leave hers in the car, though she was planning to stay the night. She didn't want to cause more problems.

They reached the door and JJ took her keys out of her purse. She managed to finally open it and both of them got inside. JJ smiled weakly, she was now really nervous, she tried to hide for the sake of the woman besides her. She took a deep breath before calling out for Will.

"Will ? I'm back !" She said and immediately she saw the man approaching from the kitchen with a bag.

_He must be taking some clothes with him to leave at the hotel. _The blonde thought.

"Hey, I thought you were going to arrive until midnight. How are you?" he turned and gave Emily a short look. "Emily ..."

The brunette simply nodded, there wasn't much she could tell him. If she was honest to herself, she was feeling a bit uncomfortable having the man right there. She still thought of him like some kind of threat.

_Which you shouldn't Prentiss, JJ made herself very clear when she said she didn't want to be with him anymore._ The older agent thought, she was back to reality when she hear the blonde talk.

"Yeah, I thought so too, but I was hoping maybe we could talk ... The three of us." She looked at the man with a hopeful expression. Will couldn't help but feel a little bit annoyed about the whole situation, but the mother of his child looked eager.

"Fine. Let's just make it fast okay ? I'm really tired and I want to get some sleep." He answered shortly, he couldn't look at the brunette agent in the eye. He still couldn't believe JJ was leaving because she liked her. _A woman._

The three of them headed to the kitchen and sat down. Will sat by himself on the smaller sofa, while JJ and Emily sat in the couch. They weren't that far away from each other. Still they didn't dare to touch, even slightly in front of the detective, for his own sake.

"So..." Will started, "what do you want to talk about, I think you made it very clear that you don't want to be with me anymore. And by bringing her here to _ our_ house you make me believe this is pretty serious. We haven't been separated what ? Two days ..."

Before he could continue JJ cut him off.

"Look, please hear me out please. I wanted to make things clear here, I wanted to know how we are going to deal with Henry about all this. He won't understand right away that mom and dad won't be together anymore."

She looked at him and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You mean he won't understand why his mom broke our family apart!" Will was pissed off, he loved JJ, that was a fact, but looking at her so close to Emily made him sick.

"Hey!" Emily yelled before she could help herself, "don't take all out on her. It's not her fault that you don't make her happy anymore!" The brunette snapped at him. She quickly looked at JJ, who was staring at her, expressionless.

Will couldn't believe the older agent was talking to him like that. And that JJ was _letting _do so.

"You have no right talking to me like that! You are in no position to be doing so, you hear me? No position! You're just and intruder in our lives, you tore us apart, you made her stop loving me. You turned her gay! You should leave this place right now, because I don't want to see ever again here. You're not welcome anymore!" He turned to JJ, "and you, how can you let her talk to me like that?" The hurt in his voice was evident.

JJ couldn't move, she wasn't able to form proper words in her head. Before she knew it, Emily was yelling at Will again.

"You think I tore your family apart? You really want to know who really did that? _You._ Since she came back from the State Department you've been acting like a complete jerk, making her feel bad about her being back. You make her think that she doesn't care for Henry, when all she really does, all day long is care about her son." She paused before continuing, "you don't deserve her. Not at all, I don't even know why she fell for you in the first place!" Emily was pissed off, Will really didn't understand JJ the way she did.

JJ was finally out of her shock "Okay both of you, that is enough!" she turned to Will, "you have no idea why are my real reasons of why I'm leaving you and I don't ever think you will, and I get it. You're hurting inside. Believe me I am too. But we can't let this affect the way we act around _our_ son. He needs to know that we will always be there for him and that we will always love him. And I'm sorry it had to end this way, I didn't expect to fall in love with her. You're a great guy Will, and I am sorry if I made you suffer, you deserve to be happy."

JJ was now crying, she didn't really realize how much it hurt to break up with Will until now. Deep inside she still cared about him, but she didn't feel love anymore.

The man simply nodded, walked over and wrapped the blonde in a tight hug. "Okay... I'll come back tomorrow evening after you're back from work and we'll sort things out. We can talk to Henry then. But let it be the two of us only."

JJ nodded and the detective kissed her in the forehead before heading to the door. He looked at the older woman and whispered "Take good care of her..." With that he was gone.

The brunette felt relieved after the man was gone. JJ wasn't looking at her, she was upset at the way Emily had reacted and yelled at Will.

"Well, I think he took it quite well, don't you think?" The brunette broke the awkward silence.

JJ turned around to face the older profiler.

_She's pissed. _The brunette thought.

"You think huh? This is what I think... You acted like a crazy woman. Look I appreciate you defending me, but the way you did it wasn't the right one Emily. I know you might be scared that I will regret my decision but I won't. I won't leave you, I told you I want to be with you."

She looked down as soon as she felt a tear streaming down her chick.

"But you also have to understand that this is hard for me too. I just broke up with the father of my son, and even though I don't love him anymore there are still something we have to settle. I need you to be patient okay? This isn't easy for neither one of us. But please Emily, I need you to be on my side."

Emily didn't speak while the blonde was giving her speech, she was confused. When she managed to organize her thoughts she spoke up.

"I know this is hard for you too okay? I get that! But my god Jennifer, the way he talked to you, the way he said you were destroying the family pissed me off. It's not your fault he doesn't make you happy anymore. None of this is your fault."

JJ looked up. _She really doesn't get it. How could she? She's not a mother._ The blonde thought.

"Except it is my fault! I'm the one who fell in love with someone else. And don't get me wrong, I don't regret it, because it is one of the most amazing things that have happened to me. But there is Henry in the picture too! I need him to be happy, and I need him to understand that mommy doesn't love his daddy anymore. It will be hard for him, but I'm sure he'll be okay with you being with his mommy. Just please Emily, be patient. Will have to be around for a while." She looked at the beautiful brunette. "I don't want you to feel insecure around him. You don't need to be, and I don't need your jealousy."

The blonde smiled with that last line, to be honest she thought the older woman was adorable when jealous.

Emily nodded and walked over to where the blonde was standing, she held her tight and whispered to her ear.

"Okay, I promise, and I'm sorry I acted like that, it's just I don't feel comfortable around him. I don't trust him." She kissed JJ's forehead.

The blonde nodded. "I know, but if you don't manage to behave this will never work between us. And I really want it to work."

JJ pulled away so she could look at Emily. "I'm in this, completely. Are you?"

Emily smiled and nodded, "of course I am. I will always be."

JJ kissed the brunette, and the kissed rapidly intensified. "I love you. Let's go get some sleep."

**Special thanks to Jasmin, Lorna and Anne-Sophie. You guys are amazing, best fandom ever!**

**Hope you all like it, let me know what you think. There will be another confrontation between Emily and JJ in another chapter. The story is full of ups and downs, pleas R&R **

**Xxx!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

JJ woke up the next morning, she looked to her side and saw the beautiful brunette laying next to her. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of it. She kept staring at her when she felt the older woman move.

The brunette opened her eyes to find a very awaken Jennifer Jareau looking at her with amazed eyes. She turned around in order to be looking at the blonde profiler properly.

"Good morning, how long you've been up?"

JJ smiled and took hold of Emily's hand. "About an hour or so. I didn't want to wake you up."

Both women just kept staring at each other, JJ leaned closer and closed the gap between them with a tender kiss. The kiss grew and Emily slid her tongue into the younger woman's lips, who willingly allowed its entrance. JJ broke the kiss, she knew that if she didn't stop right now she wouldn't be able to do so. And she was really aware that her son was two rooms away from hers.

"Hey, we have to take it slow, remember my son is still here ..." JJ said before kissing the brunette again.

The brunette pouted and kissed JJ once more, it was true, Henry was still at the house, which meant she had to leave before the young boy woke up.

"Yeah, you're right. It's 6am already, maybe I should get a shower and head to the office before he wakes up." Emily suggested and before holding the blonde even closer.

JJ nodded, "Yeah, that's okay. Go ahead and I'll go make some coffee for you to take to the office."

Both women stood up and headed, one to the bathroom and the other one to the kitchen.

Once JJ was in the kitchen she set up some coffee on the coffee machine and made a toast for Emily to eat. She headed back to her bedroom to wait for the brunette to get out of the bathroom.

Emily stood on the shower, letting the hot water stream down her body. She thought of the previous night. It had been weird. She was glad she managed to confront Will, still she was worried about JJ's reaction. Once out of the shower she started to dress up and realized she didn't have any clean shirts with her. If she went to work with the same exact shirt she was wearing the day before someone, most likely Morgan, would notice it and would start questioning why she was still wearing the same clothes. She wrapped herself in a towel and got out of the bathroom nearly dressed, just a missing shirt. She found the blonde lying on the bed reading a book.

"Hey Jayje, you think I could borrow a shirt. I'm afraid that if I wear the same I was wearing yesterday Morgan might notice ... He knows me too well, he will start asking questions..." The brunette hesitated, but she knew it was necessary.

The blonde looked up and grinned at the view. Emily looked adorable, almost changed with a towel wrapped around her body, due to the fact she was only wearing her bra.

"Sure, let me go look for one."

She walked to her closet and a few seconds later she came out with a red v-neck t-shirt, one of JJ's favorites. She threw it to the brunette, as soon as Emily caught the t-shirt she unwrapped herself off the towel and let her the uncovered part of her body show. JJ's eyes immediately fell on the brunette's gorgeous body, she kept staring at her and suddenly felt herself blush when the brunette looked at her and caught her looking at her.

Emily put the shirt on and walked over to where the blonde was and kissed her, it was a quick kiss but there were so many emotions poured to it. JJ broke the kiss before forming her words.

"There's some coffee and toasts for you to eat, let's go." JJ took the older woman's hand and headed to the kitchen.

Once they were there Emily started eating, she hadn't realized how hungry she was. She looked up and found JJ staring at her once more. She was curious to know what was going through the blue eyed woman's head.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

JJ looked down, blushing fast at Emily's question. She looked up again and found the brunette's eyes, she looked at her fiercely. "I was just thinking about how beautiful you are."

Emily blushed at the comment. "Not as much as you are." She headed to the sink and washed her mug and her plate. "I better get going, see you at the office."

She kissed JJ on the cheek and grabbed her phone, she needed to call a cab, her car was still at Quantico. A few minutes later the cab arrived and she left.

Henry woke up and JJ got him showered and took him to school. During the ride he asked a lot of questions about why his daddy wasn't there and why he wasn't the one taking him to school. She struggled to find the word, so she told him that daddy had left earlier to go exercise and that he would pick him up after school.

After the long ride from her son's school to Quantico, JJ entered the bullpen and saw that the rest of the team except for Hotch were already there. She greeted Garcia with a hug, same thing she did while saying 'hi' to the rest of the team. She sat on the edge of Emily's desk in a flirty way and joined the conversation they were already having.

"A serial killer is most likely to be developing the behavior while growing up, we all know that wonder boy. But not all of them, I mean yeah, they're psychopaths, that's within they're genes. But sometimes the killing can also be spontaneous."

Morgan was saying, maybe he was trying to make Reid realize that whatever he was saying made complete sense and they already knew that. Reid just sighed and turned around to face JJ.

"Why did you come so late? You're always one of the first to arrive." The young genius asked her.

"Oh, I had to take Henry to school..." JJ said with the most confident tone she could find, even though the brunette heard how the blonde's voice was shaking. She couldn't help but feel slightly jealous about it.

"I thought Will was the one that normally took him to school, is everything okay?" Reid asked with obvious concern.

Morgan stood up and put his arm around JJ's shoulder, he had hear the shakiness on her voice too. He was acting like the older over protective brother of the team.

JJ nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine I just wanted to spend some more time with him."

Morgan simply nodded along with Reid.

"Okay, but if you need anything you can talk to us, we will always be by your side. I mean it JJ." Morgan said before kissing the blonde's forehead.

Hotch walked into the room and Garcia walked towards him. "Sir, I have a few cases I want to discuss with you before briefing the team."

He nodded and headed to his office, Garcia following close behind him. The rest of the team settled in their desks and started working on some paperwork and report that had to be delivered by the end of the day.

JJ headed to the coffee machine to pour some more in her mug, a few seconds later she felt a hand in her back. She turned around and saw Emily standing next to her.

"Hey there, another coffee ?" Emily asked, never removing her hand from the blue eyed agent's back, she needed some physical contact.

"Hey yourself, yeah. It's been an hour since Hotch and Garcia went into his office, I need some energy, I have the feeling that the case they're going to choose will be a tough one." The blonde answered and turned around in order to face the older woman. She looked around to make sure no one was watching them, she placed a quick, soft kiss in Emily's cheek.

Emily poured some coffee in her mug as well and headed back to her desk, close behind JJ.

JJ went back to her desk and started working on the huge piles of paperwork in front of her, she looked around and saw that the other profilers were in the same situation. In this kind of moments she really missed her office, it was always a mess, but at least she had more space to put all the files that came to her. It was still a bit surreal for her being a profiler, she sometimes missed her old job as the media liaison, but it was worth it. She was glad to be back, even more now that Emily was also back.

She smiled at the thought of her, slowly she looked to her left and found that the brunette was just staring at a file, not moving an inch. She turned to her right and saw that Reid was too busy reading one of his own. Morgan was at the coffee machine along with Rossi. The young profiler moved her chair in order to be looking at Emily from a better angle.

"Penny for your thoughts ?" She asked

The brunette looked up as soon as she heard her name, a huge grin spread across her face when she saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes looking at her.

"I'm just really happy." She answered shortly

She wasn't sure how to describe how happy she really was without kissing the blonde, that was a risk she wouldn't take. Not yet at least, she wasn't sure how both women stood, and the team was still oblivious to the fact that there was something going on between the too.

The blonde was a bit disappointed with the answer the older woman gave. She was afraid that maybe she was building up her walls, still she didn't say much and got back to work.

Morgan approached and looked down at his watch and looked at Hotch's office, it had been an hour since they went into said office to discuss the case. As all those thoughts were running through his mind he saw Garcia heading to her own office without acknowledging the team. This was a weird thing to happen. Normally she would flirt with him or make a light joke about something.

"Hey you guys, I think this case is severe. Look at the way Garcia just walked to her office without saying a thing and Hotch is just sitting there staring at something on his desk. This is not normal." Morgan spoke up and the entire team finally realized what he was saying was true.

"Yeah, you're right. I remember that when JJ was the one choosing the cases she would only go to consult Hotch if it was something rather severe. I've never seen him shut himself like that since Haley died."

Rossi said, and it was true, this was rare.

"Let's get back to work, they will talk to us when they're ready to so." JJ said, trying to lighten up the mood.

It didn't work much, but at least they stopped profiling their boss.

A few minutes later Hotch came out of his office, poured some coffee in his mug and headed back to the office, before entering he turned around and spoke up.

"JJ can I talk to you for a minute please?"

The blonde was caught off guard, she looked up and headed to the office, looking back to see that the reaction on the rest of the team was similar, no one was expecting that.

Emily felt nerves creeping down her spine. _Something's wrong , _she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>JJ entered Hotch's office and closed the door behind her. When she sat down on the chair in front of her boss's desk he started talking.<p>

"I know this might be weird, and all of you must be questioning what's the case about, but before we brief the rest of the team I need to brief you first." He handed the file to JJ.

The blonde profiler opened the file and started reading.

_Three year old Curtis Damon, reported missing three days ago. Dead body found a day ago, beaten to death and sexually abused._ She kept reading and she held her breath when she saw the picture of Curtis and read his physical description. _Blue eyed, blonde boy. _She then looked at the picture of Curtis and his parents, the mother, Gabrielle, caught her attention. Blue eyed, blonde woman. 33, physically fit and attractive.

JJ wasn't able to breathe properly, when she kept reading the file. There were two more boys, one of them went missing a week ago and the other one five days ago. Both blue eyed, blonde, three year-old boys. Same she looked at the location of this crimes. Virginia.

She looked at Hotch, her eyes felt wet, she swallowed the tears and spoke up.

"Hotch ... The victimolgy fits Henry and me perfectly. You know need to be a profiler to realize _my _son is a potential victim!"

She was crying by now.

"I know, I understand if you want to step out of this one." Hotch said

"No way! If there's a killed out there targeting kids that look like my son I'm not going to sleep until I know Henry will be safe."

Hotch nodded, "Okay, then go back to work. Take some time if you need to, we'll brief the team when you're ready."

JJ walked out the room with those final words.

* * *

><p>The team could see from the window that JJ was crying and was yelling at Hotch.<p>

Something was really wrong.

They saw JJ walk out of Hotch's office and she immediately headed to the bathroom. The entire team was in shock when they saw how damaged she looked.

Morgan looked at Emily that without hesitation followed the blonde into the bathroom.

**Hope you like it! Sorry if it took a while to update, I've been busy with school. Please review! Xxx **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm glad you all liked the way I decided to keep up with the story, it will be a rollercoaster full of emotions. **

CHAPTER SEVEN

JJ was staring at her reflection in the mirror. This whole thing was surreal, she wiped away the remaining tears from her face. She was pissed at Hotch, at everyone really. But truth be told, she was pissed at that bastard that was killing little boys in order to fill some weird space he had inside. She was terrified, Henry fit the victimology. She wanted to keep him safe but she knew the team will make her step out of this one, it would be just to much to deal with. There was no way she would let that happen though.

She was about to turn around when she felt all the anger and fear she had been holding for the past few minutes come to the surface again. She tried to swallow back the tears, she managed to do so for a few seconds until she felt herself fall apart. She thought she would drown in her own tears, the fear was just to much. She didn't know how she was supposed to tell Will that their son was in danger, that he was a potential victim to this unsub. She tried to control the sobs but she couldn't, the only image going through her head was Henry's face.

_I have to be strong, for my son. He needs a strong mother. We will catch this bastard. _She thought to herself. The sobs were still loud and hard to control, but there was an inner hope she was going to hold on to.

* * *

><p>Emily stood outside the bathroom door trying to figure out why JJ left Hotch's office so upset. Maybe it was the case, who knew. All she knew was that she wanted to make sure that the young blonde was doing okay. She heard JJ sobbing loud, that's when her nerves became stronger.<p>

_Something is really wrong._ The brunette thought to herself.

She opened the door and found a crying Jennifer Jareau, the blonde looked devastated. The brunette walked to her side and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist.

"Jayje, whats's wrong?" The brunette tried to make eye contact, but the younger agent refused to. She didn't want the brunette to see how broken she was. How useless she felt.

"Look at me Jareau. Please tell me what's going on." The brunette asked once more, she was desperate to help her but if the blonde didn't cooperate there was nothing she would be able to do.

Emily stood in front of JJ and kissed her lightly on the lips, the blonde kissed back but pulled back before the kiss became hotter.

The brunette wiped the tears away from JJ's eyes and the blonde was finally able to form coherent words, not just sobs.

"I- I'm fine Em, it's just the case hits too close from home, let's go. The team must be waiting for us to start the briefing." The blonde lied, yeah the case hit home, but she was not fine. She was broken and terrified.

Emily didn't believe a word the blonde said, except that the case would be a tough one. But she was not going to push her into telling her is she wasn't ready or didn't want to share. It was disappointing though, that JJ didn't feel like she could open up about some things. They walked out of the bathroom and headed to the conference room.

* * *

><p>Hotch and the rest of the team were gathered around the table, waiting to be briefed. Garcia and Hotch decided they didn't have time to wait any longer for the two women so the tech analyst started speaking.<p>

"Curtis Damon, three years old, was reported missing three days ago. He was found dead two days ago, sexually abused and beaten to death. The blonde analyst clicked the button and a picture of Curtis showed up.

Morgan was the first to stare at the picture in total awe. Blue eyed, blonde boy, with a special spark in his eyes that made you want to hug that adorable kid. He realized how similar he was to Henry, but ignored that fact.

_It's just a coincidence. _He thought.

"Who reported him missing, and where was he abducted ?" Rossi asked, he was also bothered by the fact that Curtis looked like Henry.

"Him mother, Gabrielle. Her statement was that she dropped him at the swimming class with his older brother Aaron, 15 years old. When she went back to pick them up she found Aaron devastated, crying and screaming his brother's name."

Garcia explained. As soon as she had finished explaining the door flew open and JJ and Emily sat down together in the remaining seats.

Garcia clicked the button once more and a picture of Gabrielle and Curtis appeared on the screen. Everyone freeze.

Gabrielle is a 33 year old blonde, blue eyed woman. Physically fit and obviously attractive. The brunette flinched as she realized how similar she looked to the blonde sitting next to her. Instinctively she placed her hand on the blonde's knee and squeezed it lightly, JJ took Emily's hand and didn't let go. No one seemed to notice the physical contact they were sharing.

"Two other boys were found dead. Jack Harrison went missing a week ago and was found dead a day after his abduction, and Collin Farrell went missing five days ago, found dead four days ago. Same MO and victimology. All of them blonde, blue eyed, three years old boys."

Garcia kept explaining. By now the entire time was aware that the victimology fit perfectly to JJ and Henry.

"Hotch, this kids look just like Henry, and the mothers look like JJ. Where are the cases located?" Morgan asked afraid the answer might be the one he feared.

"Virginia." Hotch answered and saw how the entire team was becoming protective towards the blonde younger agent.

Morgan stood up and started pacing around the room. "We need to send a special unit to protect them both. And well, Will too."

He didn't like the detective either, but he respected the relationship his friend had. He loved JJ like a baby sister, he would do anything to keep her safe.

"That won't be a problem, I'll make him take Henry with him for a few days, he can take him to school and to his normal everyday activities." JJ said and everyone, except for Emily, looked at her with evident confusion.

The blonde realized how no one understood so she explained. "Will and I are separated. He's moving out, that's why I said he could take Henry with him for a few days. If Henry doesn't want to then I'll stay with him at the house."

The entire team realized the blonde didn't want to go into details so they all decided the questioning would end right there. Hotch knew the blonde profiler would hate her if he said the words he was about to say but it was necessary. He needed to make sure his agent was going to be safe.

"Okay then, in that case when Henry stays with you I want someone to stay with the two of you. I don't want you to be left alone, and if it's even possible, I want you to stay somewhere else rather than your house. If the unsub is targeting people right now, maybe you're on the list."

JJ refused to do so. She appreciated the concern but she didn't want to feel like an intruder to someone else's house, even though they were her family she didn't want to feel so powerless so useless. She was feeling overwhelmed by all this. She didn't even have time to process it all. It just happened, out of the blue there was a serial killer killing kids similar to her son. And the thought of losing him was heartbreaking and something that could not happen.

"Hotch, I don't think this is necessary, I own a gun. I know how to take care of myself. There is no need for me and Henry to be staying in som other place. We'll be okay, really."

The blonde started to argue, feeling anger and annoyance creeping up her spine.

"JJ this is out of discussion, I'm not going to take any risks." Hotch said firmly without letting JJ argue any longer. "Who will stay with her?"

Reid was about to offer his place, there was enough space for the three of them and besides, he liked the company of his best friend. Before he was able to speak up another voice was heard.

"She can stay at my place, there's enough room and it's safe." The brunette offered, as soon as she saw the blonde was about to argue she continued. "And I will not accept 'no' as an answer, Hotch already said it's an order. So just take the offer."

The blonde sighed and nodded, Emily along with the rest of the team realized she was clearly upset about the situation and was starting to get annoyed with the protective way the team was acting.

"Fine. Hotch, I need to go home and explain all of this to Will, he will need to know what's going on and we also need to discuss our separation with Henry." The blonde said already at the door frame. She was desperate to get home and see her son.

Her boss nodded, he certainly understood what the blonde agent was feeling. He had been through that when Foyet was after Haley and Jack.

"Sure, come back tomorrow morning, we will start working on the case 8am. The rest of you go back to the daily paper work and clear your heads a little bit. Tomorrow we start and we don't stop until we find the responsible of this deaths."

The team headed to their duties and JJ headed to the elevator. The brunette followed her, she wanted to go with her, and besides, JJ had to stay at her place it was an order Hotch had given.

Emily reached the parking lot and saw the blonde was already heading to her car. She speed up her pace and grabbed her arm before the younger woman could get into the car.

"JJ, wait. Let me go with you, we can go to my place afterwards, get you installed." The brunette suggested.

The blonde's blood was boiling by now, any further comments on the case would make her worry even more. The protective attitude the team was showing for her was nice, yes, but it was getting to her nerves. She needed space and needed to focus on protecting her child. That would make her feel better, the fact that everyone was suggesting she should step out the case was a mistake, she would be sick worried if she wasn't helping. She appreciated that Emily was worrying about her but it was overwhelming right now.

"You know what? No. I appreciate you worrying, I really do. But I need to do this on my own, Will needs to understand the gravity of all this, and, no offence, I don't think you being around will make him understand things any better. This is too much right now. We also need to discuss the separation with Henry!"

The blonde profiler was now pissed off, and she knew it wasn't the brunettes fault, she just needed to take it all out on someone, and Emily was right in front of her when she was about to explode.

"Look, just come and pick me up when you're done with the paperwork. I'll tell Will to take Henry with him tonight: I need some space to clear my head."

The brunette simply nodded, she understood where JJ was coming from. There was a lot of frustration and she was terrified. Still, the way she had talked to her hurt her. She just wanted to comfort her, be there for the woman she loved. She walked back to the building to finish her work as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>JJ arrived at her house, preparing herself for the huge amount of explanation it would take to make Will see the gravity of the situation and to make her son understand mommy and daddy will no longer be together.<p>

She walked into the door and found an agitated Will pacing around the house collecting things. This wasn't normal, although he was running late for any of Henry's activities.

"Hey, Will can we talk it's rather important." The blonde said and the man suddenly stopped aware of the woman's presence.

"Hey I didn't see you. Will it take long? I need to take Henry to his swimming class, and I'm going to work out a bit." The man asked, still distracted.

"MOMMY !" Henry came into the kitchen running like crazy and jumped into his mother's arms.

"Hey little man, heading to you swimming class ?" JJ noticed he was already changed, he looked adorable with his swim suit. She turned to look at Will. "It won't if you're in a hurry I just want to tell you something about a case, which involved our son."

With that final sentence the man stopped what he was doing and simply nodded. The three of them headed to the living room and sat down. Henry was too busy playing with JJ's necklace that didn't seem to notice what the conversation was about.

JJ explained the whole situation to the detective and he just sat there listening to every word the blonde was saying. She explained that the BAU recommended it would be safer to stay somewhere else. They had an apartment they barely used, that's where Will will be staying with Henry some days, and JJ would be staying with Emily. Will wasn't that happy about the idea but agreed anyway.

"So, we will have to discuss the separation other time right?" Will asked and the blonde nodded. "Okay, I'll call you later to see how you're holding on. Take care."

Henry and his father left the house and JJ texted Emily, she wanted to be with her.

After a half an hour the brunette arrived at JJ's house and both headed to the apartment in silence. Once they arrived the blonde broke the silence.

"Em, I'm really sorry for the way I snapped at you earlier today. I'm terrified, I don't know what to do."

The brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and kissed her passionately. "It's okay, I understand, just talk to me. Let me know what's going through your head."

The blonde nodded and kissed Emily once more. The kiss was interrupted by the noise of JJ's phone ringing. She looked at the receiver and saw it was Will's number. It had been an hour and a half since she last talked to him.

"Hey Will, how are-" The blonde stopped talking and her face was full of worry, about to cry she held the brunette closer and spoke again. "What do you mean you can't find him!"

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen? <strong>

**Promise I'll update as soon as possible, hopefully by Wednesday the new chapter will be up. Read and Review !**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

_""Hey Will, how are-" The blonde stopped talking and her face was full of worry, about to cry she held the brunette closer and spoke again. "What do you mean you can't find him!" _

There was a pause. JJ was listening carefully at what the southern detective was saying. Emily just stood there, never letting go off JJ's hand, she didn't have a clue of what was going on, and if she was honest to herself, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. Something deep inside her was telling her something bad had happened.

"How come you lost sight of him ? What the hell were you doing?" JJ yelled at the man.

The blonde was sick worried, the father of her son was very busy working out while his son was at the pool. After Henry got showered and the two of them were about to leave a redhead woman approached him and started to flirt. After a few minutes his son was gone. He tried calling for him, asking people if they had seen a little three year old boy, blonde blue- eyed.

"Go to the BAU, I'll meet you there. I can't believe this William, how can you lose your own son!" She hang up and turned around to face the brunette, who was looking at her with a worried frown.

The blonde was now crying, she tried to speak and explain the older woman what was going on, but the sobs were too loud for her to be able to form any words. Emily wrapped her in a tight embrace as she tried to calm the blonde with soothing words. It was killing her to see her like that.

"It's okay Jajye, what happened?" The brunette asked.

She had a pretty good idea of what was going on, but she wanted to make sure she was right, and of there was any reason, which sure was, to kill the southern detective.

JJ took a deep breath and started talking, never letting go off the brunette's embrace.

"He was ... he was too busy flirting with some redhead that he stopped looking after my son! A few minutes later Henry was gone. What the hell is wrong with him? " JJ's blood was boiling with anger, she hated Will. "I had just told him two hours ago that there is a killer out there targeting kids that look like my son. I can't believe how little he cares."

Emily was right, the unsub had taken Henry and now they needed to act as quickly as possible in order to find that little boy alive.

"Let's go to Quantico, you can call the rest while I drive."

With that the two of them headed to the car, JJ was still crying, she tried to calm down before calling the rest of the team.

* * *

><p>Henry woke up to a complete darkness, he was laying in something soft, a bed maybe. All he could feel was coldness and nothing more.<p>

The only thing he could remember was seeing his dad talking to a lady with red hair, he sat down on a chair waiting for him to come back, he was tired, the swimming class had been specially hard that day and he wanted to go home and see his mommy, like he always did at the end of the day. Suddenly someone grabbed him by the arm and put a piece of clothing in his mouth. A few seconds later he had passed out.

"Well, hello little man. I see you're awake." A man said, the little boy wasn't able to recognize who was talking to him.

It wasn't uncle Hotch, Rossi, Morgan or Reid. He was sure of that.

"I want my mommy." Was the only thing he could say before he started crying. He was terrified.

He suddenly felt something sharp cutting his arm. He let out a loud scream, he touched his arm and there was something red on it.

"Shut up! Your mommy will never find you, she doesn't love you!" The man spoke again, he was enraged. He couldn't understand why boys always cried for their mommies.

He raised his hand and slapped Henry so hard he passed out once more.

* * *

><p>The team arrived at Quantico and gathered at the conference room. JJ wasn't crying anymore, but her eyes were red and swollen. They all sat down, Emily never leaving the blonde's side. She was holding her had, something that the team didn't find weird, they were best friends after all, the brunette would obviously comfort her friend in a moment like this.<p>

Will arrived at the conferences room and JJ glared at him. If looks could kill, he would be dead by now. Hotch was the one who broke the silence as soon as the detective stepped into the room.

"We need details on what happened, I know it might be hard, but we need you to focus as much as possible if you want us to find your son alive. We have 24 hours." He explained and Will simply nodded.

"What happened, who do you remember seeing, why did you get distracted ?" Rossi asked, he didn't understand how he could lose his son if only hours ago his ex girlfriend had told him all about the case.

The detective took a deep breath and started talking, looking straight into JJ's eyes, who looked away immediately, she instead looked at the brunette sitting next to her.

"I had just finished helping Henry showering, we went out to the lobby and I took our credentials, suddenly a redhead woman, around thirty years old, came to talk to me. She asked me who my son was and if I also exercised there. I saw when Henry went to sit down in a chair waiting for me to finish talking to the woman. We kept talking for a while." He paused and looked at JJ once more. "She asked me if I wanted to go out for a drink some day, she gave me her number and asked for mine. She told me she would go to bar on Friday, that I should give her a call and join her. After she walked away Henry wasn't there, I looked for him all over the place, I went back to the pool, to the dressing rooms, the gym. Everywhere. He wasn't there. I tried to call for him and there was no answer. No one saw him. I asked the guard if he had seen anything and he told me he saw a man leaving with a blonde sleeping boy in his arms. He wasn't able to describe the man, he was wearing a hoodie and the cap covered his face."

JJ was now looking at him with a shocked look in her face. She couldn't believe what the man had just said.

"I really can't believe you! You lost my son because you were flirting? I know we are separated, and thank God for that, but I cannot believe what you did! How much you care about your son. He was right in front of you!"

The blonde yelled. She was pissed off. She wanted to shoot the man in front of him.

"Okay, calm down. I understand what you're going through JJ, I really do. But you need to calm down, we all need to focus on finding Henry alive. Garcia go into the gym's system and take a look at the surveillance footage, see if we can see the man's face. And make sure that redhead is not part of the whole plan. Rossi and Morgan go to the gym and see if you find anything that might look out of place somehow, Will you're going with them to relive the scene. Reid and I will go interview the parent's previous victims once more, see if they remember anything else. JJ stay here, try to calm down, Emily you stay with her, help Garcia with whatever you can and call us if you find anything."

They all left the room, JJ headed to her former office, which was now empty and Emily followed her.

* * *

><p>Henry woke up again, he looked at his arm, it wasn't bleeding anymore. His head was aching, he felt dizzy and wasn't able to focus on anything rather than the thought of seeing his mom once more.<p>

The door flew open and the man came in with a plate in his hands. "Hey, I thought you might be hungry, here's a sandwich."

The boy took the sandwich and ate it, he was starving, it had been a while since he didn't eat a thing.

"I want my mommy! Where is she?" Henry yelled. "Her job is to catch bad guys like you, monsters. She will find you." He couldn't hold back the tears as he felt another slap on his face.

The man stood up and kicked him hard in the stomach making him lose all the air he had inside. The unsub then threw him to the wall and started punching him again.

"You better shut up or I will make you suffer even more, and I'm sure that's not what you want. I already told you, your mom is not going to find you, she doesn't love you. Now shut the fuck up!"

He hit him once more and headed out of the room leaving a crying, bloody Henry on the floor."

* * *

><p>JJ walked into the bathroom and Emily locked the door behind her.<p>

"I cannot believe him! He's such an idiot! He lost my son, I can't lose him Emily, I really can't. He's the only good thing that turned out of that relationship. If I... if I lose him, I will be lost."

JJ kept crying. "I hate him."

Emily wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and kissed her on the forehead.

"I know you do, I do too. I'm sure the entire team wants to kill him. Let's just focus on finding him alive. We will okay ?"

The blonde nodded and captured Emily's lips with her own, she needed physical comfort from the beautiful brunette.

They walked into Garcia's office and saw the tech analyst looking at the surveillance footage Hotch had asked for.

"Hey you too, look at this. There's Henry, and there's William talking to the woman, and then a few seconds later there's a piece of clothing on Henry's mouth and a man takes him."

JJ looked away and the brunette held her hand, she didn't care what Garcia thought, right now she needed to help the blonde. She felt that it didn't worked, so she wrapped the blonde in her arms from the back. Garcia just looked up and smiled at the view.

"Can you take a look at the parking lot's cameras?" The brunette asked.

"Sure thing." Garcia stared tipping and after a few seconds the parking lot appeared in the screen.

The man took Henry into a blue car, they managed to see the number at the back of the car. Garcia typed even faster and came up with the result.

The car belonged to Parked Morrison, 45 years old. He was abandoned by his mother when he was three years old, the man was blonde blue eyed. Just like the kids he had been killing. There was no address nor place of work, he didn't own any properties, just the car which made it even harder to find him. The man was a complete ghost.

Garcia called the team and gave them the information they had, Morgan and Rossi managed to make Will remember some other things and were now trying to see if Parker had ever been seen before at the gym. Hocth and Reid managed to make the previous victim's parents remember if they had seen that blue car somewhere else, which came out as positive. At the previous crime scenes.

They were now trying to find him.

* * *

><p>"Wake up! Show how strong you are. And if you even think of crying over you mommy I'll make sure you never see the light again! I will make you suffer even more." The man yelled.<p>

There was no response from the little boy. He kicked him and Henry let out a painful scream. The man liked it and he kept kicking and punching the blonde boy. He wanted to kill him, right there but he managed to control the urge, that boy was special. He would make him suffer even more than the rest, he would make him suffer, make him feel the way he felt when his mom left him as a kid.

He wasn't going to abuse him, at least not yet. He kept punching the boy until he fainted.

The only thing Henry felt was coldness and darkness, he was freezing. He wanted to give up, but something made him hold on to the little life he had left. His mom, he knew JJ loved him no matter what the man said.

* * *

><p>It was already 3pm of the next day and Garcia already had some results from where the car was bought, they managed to get the address from the contract Parker had to sign in order to buy it. It was a warehouse outside Virginia.<p>

The entire team headed to the SUVs and drove to the destination, it had already been 20 hours since Henry had gone missing, they needed to find him before it was too late.

Half an hour later the team arrived at the warehouse they were all ready to get in. Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss took the front and the other three members took the back.

Morgan kicked the door and started exploring the place. He heard a scream inside a room who was not so far away from where he was. He called for Emily and Rossi, who walked with him towards the room. He opened the door and almost cried, JJ couldn't see the scene in front of him.

"FBI ! Put the weapon down and leave the kid alone." He yelled focusing on the man and not the boy, who was badly beaten and bleeding all over. The boy he called nephew.

Parker was holding a gun to Henry's head.

Suddenly a shot was heard. JJ feared the worst and ran to the room where they were all gathered. Emily grabbed her by the arm, she wanted to protect her from the scene she was about to witness. JJ shook her head and entered the room, the brunette close behind.

She couldn't help but cry, she wanted to die. Right there.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Two chapters in one day! Hope you like it, I promise I'll try to update ASAP. <strong>

**Please read and review, I really want to know what you all think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy with lots of school projects and then exams will come, so it will be a bit hard to update one day after another. But believe me when I say I'm doing the best I can to update ASAP, I promise. And sorry to keep you waiting**

CHAPTER NINE

She entered the room without hesitation and wrapped the little boy in her arms. She couldn't control the tears. She was destroyed, all she had ever done was try to protect her son from the evil she faced every day and that evil had reached him and took him. All the life that was once there in those blue eyes was gone. The sparkle, the warm welcoming smile wasn't there anymore. It was all gone and JJ couldn't help but blame herself. She started questioning whether Will was right when he told her the job was too dangerous, she started doubting her skills and her ability to the job. She was overwhelmed by it all, one day her son was jumping up and down because she had arrived earlier and was gonna be able to play with him for a little while before going to bed, because she would be able to read him a bed time story personally, not over the phone. And the next all the energy there was in that tiny body was gone.

The brunette walked towards them and wrapped the two bodies in a tight embrace, she realized that's where she belonged. Right there comforting the woman she loved. Emily hated to see her so hopeless, so destroyed. The light in her eyes had disappeared in the past few days and she knew why. The brunette understood that everything JJ did was to protect Henry and, right now, she was sure the blonde didn't feel like she had protected her son. She was sure it was going to be hard to get through it all. Not only for JJ, but for the entire team as well. They all loved that little boy, Reid specially. He was his godson after all. She kept holding them for a while longer. The local police came in and took the dead body, they left, giving the two women some privacy. Morgan, though he didn't want to leave the blonde alone, left too, knowing she was in good hands. He stepped out of the room and forbade anyone to come in util the two of them had left the room.

JJ couldn't stop crying. She knew Will would blame her. But deep inside she blamed Will, he was the one who lost their son in the first place.

Emily kissed the blonde's forehead and pulled away a bit in order to look at her properly, the blonde was avoiding eye contact. She didn't want to let the brunette see how weak she was. It wasn't the first time, years ago when Tobia's had abducted Reid and she had been attacked by the dogs, she was broken too. But this, this was different. This time the brunette was sure it would take a while for her to fix the blonde. But she would do anything that was in her power to bring the life back to those blue eyes she was deeply in love with.

"JJ, look at me." The brunette said.

The blonde looked up and saw pure love in those brown eyes, she leaned forward and captured the brunette's lips into a deep kiss. The blonde started crying again. When she felt those warm lips she knew Emily would do anything to make her feel better. She didn't know if that would ever be possible though.

While they were still kissing JJ felt someone was wrapped around her thin waist tightly, afraid to let go. The blonde broke the kiss and looked down to see a pair of blue eyes, slightly dark staring at her, with tears all over. A face full of bruises and cuts all over. She lifted the tiny body and wrapped it once more. That's when she felt him talking for the first time since he was found.

"He ... he said you didn't ... you didn't love me mommy." Henry said in between sobs, he was broken and the only thing that would keep him alive were the warm arms her mother have.

If the blonde had stopped crying, that was before her son had formed those words. How could someone say that to a kid ? That was something she would never understand about all this. She hugged him tighter, careful not to hurt him.

"Because he's a monster, and you should never ever believe anyone who tells you that okay? I love you so much, you are the most important thing in my life and I would do anything to keep you safe. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to do so this time, but you have to understand that I will never stop loving you."

JJ said before kissing her son's forehead, she looked at him and saw there was a lot of damage done.

"Sweetheart we need to take you to the doctor and get you checked."

The boy simply nodded, there was some sort of light in his eyes, it was still weak but it was there. He was alive and back to his mother's arms, that's all he wanted right now.

JJ lifted him and took him in her arms, walking out of the room and towards the ambulance. Emily always close behind, she felt like crying too. Henry was alive, she knew it would be hard to recover from this, but they will all get by.

Reid took the little boy in his arms and waited for the doctors to tell him his godson would be okay, which happened after the examination. He was badly beaten and had a swollen rib, the cuts and bruises in his face would fade away with the time, they gave him some pain killers that would ease the pain. What the doctors were really worried was his psychological state. They recommended that if Henry started to have nightmares it would be good for him to go therapy, he was young and would get over the whole situation fast, but he would always be scarred.

After the doctors had checked Henry, the team and the boy headed back to Quantico, because this case had involved one of the agent's relatives there would be tons of paperwork waiting for them. Hotch decided it would be better if they finished it that night, he wanted to give them two weeks before going back to work. JJ got a month off, she needed to help her son recover and that would take time.

Reid and Morgan finished their paperwork before the rest so they headed to Rossi's office with a sleeping Henry and waited for JJ to be done with her own. They were both glad the kid was going to be okay, that's what they all really cared about.

* * *

><p>Emily knocked on the door of the JJ's former office, where the blonde was currently finishing her paperwork, she wanted to hide and that had always been a perfect place to so. When she heard the usual 'come in' she opened the door and found a thoughtful Jennifer Jareau typing something on her computer.<p>

"Hey, I thought you might need some coffee."

The brunette handed her a mug and the blonde smiled at her. Her eyes were still full of sadness.

"Thank you, I do need it... Thank you Em, for everything."

The brunette walked over to where the blonde was sitting and wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders.

"You don't have to thank me, just know that I will be here always. I will be with you both to help you get through this all." The brunette kissed JJ's head.

"Would you come and stay with us for a while?" JJ asked, she needed Emily, all of her.

"Anything for you baby. I love you."

JJ turned around and kissed the brunette.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a short chap but I wanted to update asap. I promise I will update again soon.<strong>

**They are moving into happier times in the next few chapters, I'm sorry if I scared you. Please read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : I know I suck at updating and I'm really sorry for that. My life's been a mess lately. But I promise I will start updating more often now ! Sorry again.**

CHAPTER TEN

JJ woke up after the horrible nightmare she had. It had been a month since Henry had been abducted and still the blonde woman had nightmares. It had been hard for her to trust anyone again. After they found her son she headed home and had a huge fight with Will. She would never trust him again, she knew the little boy would want to spend sometime with his dad, but that didn't mean she was accepting it.

She headed downstairs to the kitchen and prepared some coffee. It had been almost a week since her last nightmare. The thought of it sent shivers to her spine, it was always the same. They had arrived too late and Henry was gone. Really gone.

She went back upstairs and headed to her son's room, he was awaken stating at the ceiling. The blonde woman walked and sat on the edge of the bed. The little boy looked up and saw her mommy looking at him, he sat down on her lap and looked at her thoughtfully.

"What's wrong mommy?" The little boy asked.

JJ smiled and held him tight.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just glad you're here with me."

The boy nodded, he seem to be doing fine. He overcame the whole situation a lot better than her mother. He went to therapy the first few weeks, but now he was doing perfectly fine.

"When will daddy arrive?" He asked.

It was Friday evening, JJ had gone home earlier after picking Henry up and Will would arrive anytime to spend the weekend with his son. She, personally hated the idea of leaving her son alone with the man that had put him in danger a month ago but that little boy loved his father so much, and she would do anything to make her son happy.

She smiled and held him tight.

"In two hours. Why don't you start getting your stuff ready for when he arrives?"

Henry nodded and headed to the bathroom. He was almost four and JJ was impressed about how independent he was. He was a copy of her mother, she too, had become independent since an early age.

While her son was getting ready she headed downstairs to prepare some coffee for herself and some breakfast for the blonde boy. She had prepared some scrambled eggs for him. She would stick to some fruit and yogurt. She was nearly done setting the table when she heard a knock on the door. It surprised her 'cause Will was only arriving in two hours and she wasn't expecting anyone else. Emily had stopped staying at JJ's and gone back to her apartment to give the blonde some space to recover from the past moth.

She opened the door and found Will standing there, in the house that used to be his as well.

"Thought you were supposed to arrive in two hours. He's not ready yet."

If looks could kill, Will would be dead right now. The tone JJ used when she was talking to him was cold and emotionless. Hate and venom evident in her voice. Will hated this, he believed that it wasn't his fault that his son fit the victimology of a serial killer. But JJ didn't think like that, she blamed him for being flirting with someone instead of looking after their son.

"I thought about coming in earlier and take him to the zoo before we go to the movies. Where is he by the way?"

JJ sighed and rolled her eyes. She was mad at the man, and she knew she missed Emily too. Suddenly the pair heard tiny steps upstairs that headed to the stairs. When the little boy saw his father he ran, almost tripping on the last few steps. Once he was sure he wouldn't fall he headed to his dad and jumped in his arms, wrapping his tiny arms around his father's neck.

"Daddy!"

"Hey little man, what do you think of going to the zoo before we head to the movies ?"

The boy nodded and started jumping up and down his father's arms. He loved to spend time with his dad, he always had fun.

"Come with us mommy, please!"

JJ smiled, she did want to spend some time with her son, she was about to accept the offer her son was giving her but stopped when she saw the face the southern detective was pulling. _God, I can't stand him. _She thought to herself.

"You know what buddy ? I think it's better if you only go with your dad, it's been a while since you don't spend time together."

The boy looked down, he seemed to be disappointed by his mother's answer.

"What are you going to do today?"

He finally looked up and it broke JJ's heart to see how hopeful he looked.

"Maybe I'll go work out with uncle Derek, or go to aunt Emily's place. Don't worry buddy, I'll find something to do. Now go have some fun with your dad okay?"

The boy simply nodded and fought to get back on the floor. He ran towards his mom and hugged her leg tightly.

"I love you sweetheart, we'll do something together tomorrow. I promise."

With that the pair headed out of the door. As soon as that happened the blonde took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Morgan, after all she really was planning on calling him. She wanted to get some training done again, she needed to punch something or someone.

* * *

><p>Emily was pacing around her kitchen, she had called JJ 5 times in the past two hours and not even once had the blonde answered. She was worried that maybe the younger woman wanted to shut the world out, like she had been doing a few weeks ago. She decided to call once again and nothing.<p>

"Damn it JJ, where are you?" She asked herself.

She ended up giving up, maybe she was busy with something. Who knew. She headed to the living room and sat on the couch, took the remote control and started switching the chanels see if something good came up. After half an hour she was almost asleep when her phone rang. She jumped a bit and looked for her phone on the hope that the one calling was the gorgeous blonde. She answered without looking at the screen.

"Agent Prentiss." she said in a sleepy voice.

"Em, it's me, JJ. Why do I have 5 missing calls from you ? Are you okay ? "

The brunette realized that the blonde was worried. She suddenly felt bad about it, she didn't mean to act so paranoid.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I was just wondering where were you..."

JJ sighed a bit, she felt overwhelmed by the way Emily was acting, they weren't in a relationship and the blonde needed her freedom. It annoyed her when people were over protective.

"I was with Morgan, we went to have some training and work out together since Henry is with Will. Why ? I can't go out with him?"

Emily was surprised by the way the younger agent was acting. Something was wrong, she could feel it.

"Hey! Chill, there's nothing wrong with going to work out with a friend. Jeez JJ, relax. I was just wondering if you were busy. What's going on?"

"Sorry Em, Will got to my nerves this morning. He was being an ass, as usual since we split up."

The brunette nodded, despite her friend couldn't see her. Suddenly it hit her.

"Jayje ... what are you doing tonight ?"

"Not much, maybe stay home. Why?"

Emily took a deep breath and started talking.

"You wanna come over and have dinner with me tonight?"

The younger woman was caught off guard. There was an awkward silence for a while. If she went to have dinner would it be a date ?

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R. I'll try to post next chapter today too !<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The brunette finished setting the table, headed to the living room and sat down. Turned the tv on and started to flip the channels. She still had two hours to get ready. The food was in the oven and she just needed to take a shower. After noticing there was nothing interesting to watched she headed upstairs to start getting ready.

She took a long shower, she had time to think about the past few months. A few months ago she came back to the BAU, had struggled with her feelings for JJ since they became closer while she was in Paris, she had to gain the team's trust again and that was hard, she didn't regret it though. She was glad about the outcome of it all. Yes it was hard, and it would still be hard for a while. But right now, she was happy. JJ was coming over to have dinner with her, she was planning on treating the blonde like she was never treated before.

She got out of the shower and headed to her closet, she picked skinny black pant and a red v- neck sweater. She then chose some black boots. It wasn't formal but it was something she would use to have dinner with a friend. Was JJ her friend or something else ? She had asked the younger woman to come over and have some dinner because she wanted to spend time with the blonde and she also knew that JJ needed some distraction since Will was being an ass as usual when it came to spend some time alone with Henry.

She finished getting her hair done and her make up and headed downstairs again. She put her ipod in place and started playing some music while she went to check on the food that was in the oven. She was really excited, she hadn't planned anything extraordinary but she knew JJ was the kind of woman that like simple things.

* * *

><p>JJ sat at the living room, she had just finished getting ready to have dinner with Emily at her apartment, she was nervous it was her first official date with the brunette and she was hoping it wasn't something not too fancy, better something cozy that would allow the two of them enjoy each other's company. She was going crazy, she needed to wait one more hour to arrive at Emily's and she didn't know how to use her time. She was tired, the workout and the training with Morgan had been a tough one, she knew that taking a nap wouldn't be a good idea. She headed to the kitchen to look for the bottle of wine she would take with her, even though the brunette told her not to take anything with her but she still wanted, she thought that not doing so was rude.<p>

She decided to head to Emily's and see if she could help with something. She grabbed her bag, keys and coat and headed to her car, hoping that the traffic was not so bad so she would arrive to Emily's place in half an hour and not in 20 minutes like she normally did at this time.

* * *

><p>Emily had checked on the oven one last time and headed back to the living room, she kept staring at the window, admiring the view. She really loved that view, it made her relax when she needed time to think or she just wanted to compartmentalize everything she was feeling, like she normally did. She was lost in her own thoughts when the door bell rang.<p>

She headed to the door and opened it. She was startled by the person who was there.

"JJ, what are you doing here ?"

She was amazed by the way JJ looked, she was wearing a skinny pair of jeans and a gray v-neck and brown long boots. She looked gorgeous, her hair was down to her shoulders. She was holding a bottle of wine and the brunette couldn't help but smile at the woman's stubbornness.

"Well, to be honest I was bored at my place and I didn't want to wait any longer. So I came to see if you needed any help."

JJ was too, surprised of how beautiful Emily looked. She loved when the older agent wore red, there was something about that color that made her look much more attractive.

"Well, I don't need help, but I', glad you're here." She stepped aside and let the blonde in. "You didn't have to bring a bottle you know? I have plenty here already."

JJ simply smiled, she knew Emily would make a comment about it. "I know, but I thought it would be nice. I don't like arriving at places with empty hands."

She followed the older woman to the kitchen and sat on the counter, she was used to this place, even before they started having a much more complicated relationship, JJ used to spend a lot of time here.

"What are you cooking? Smells delicious."

"It's a homemade lasagna, I learned it back when I spent some time around Europe. Hope you like it."

The blonde nodded. Emily knew JJ loved italian food. She was glad the brunette paid attention to detail.

"It will be ready in half an hour." Emily headed to the living room, followed close behind by the younger agent.

Emily sat on the couch and JJ sat next to her, inches away. The brunette then wrapped her arms around the blonde and made her lean closer.

"You look beautiful by the way." Emily said softly.

JJ smiled "You don't look so bad either."

They both smiled.

"So... Jayje, how.. How are you feeling? I know it's been a month, but I've been through emotional recovery too and I know it's really hard."

She kissed the blonde's forehead just let JJ know that she wanted to help. The blonde woman had been getting annoyed by the question since everyone asked her all the time, even though they knew that in the surface she was okay. But deep down she was feeling guilty, though she knew it wasn't really her fault she felt like it was, because it was her son after all, and she was supposed to protect him no matter what.

"Well, I am dealing with it. I am normally okay, as you've seen, you have been around a lot lately, so you know first hand that I am actually okay. But, I don't know, today was different. Will really got to my nerves. Henry invited me to the zoo and the movies with them but Will pulled a face and said that it wasn't my turn with our son. Every time I look at Henry though, I know that we will be okay. He's past it and so should I."

Emily listened quietly to the blonde agent, it was true, she was normally okay. Even better the days that Emily spent with the two of them in the weekend. JJ took a leave for the mast month to help her son recover. She was getting back to work that week, and they would probably have to leave for a case. Emily knew that it would be hard for her to leave Henry with Will. At least until her parent arrived to stay for a few month in Virginia.

"I know sweetie, just know I'm right here for you. Will's an ass. I really don't know why you started dating him in the first place."

JJ laughed at the comment, she knew the brunette never liked Will, and maybe she never will. But it didn't bother her, she found it adorable.

"Ha! I don't know, I did like him at the beginning... But then certain brunette came along and I realized I liked her."

"Well, sounds like she's a lucky person then." Emily kissed JJ's forehead again.

"Oh she should feel lucky!"

It wasn't that often that JJ showed her huge ego, she was always able to hide it and make people think she didn't feel that important. Emily simple smiled at the comment.

"She feel lucky, believe me."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence the oven make a sound letting the pair know that the food was ready.

"I'm going to get the lasagna out of the oven, would you help me with the salad ?"

JJ nodded and stood up. "Sure."

They put the food in the plates and poured some wine on the glasses, then headed to the table. During dinner they talked about random stuff, work, the team. Things that weren't to heave to spoil dinner.

After dinner both women cleaned up and left the dishes on the dish washer. Then Emily poured more wine in the glasses and headed back to the living room, she found JJ sitting on the couch, she walked to her ipod and put some music on. She then, went back to the couch and sat down next to JJ, handed her a glass and held her close.

"Dinner was really good. Who knew Emily Prentiss was a good cook. I'm impressed."

"There are some things you don't know about me agent Jareau."

JJ laughed, Emily was a mystery and she liked that about her, not many people got to see the real Emily Prentiss.

Suddenly Emily turned the volume up and started singing along with the music, it was something JJ couldn't understand.

"Sempre fui um grande amigo seu, só que nao sei mais se assim vai ser, sempre te contei segredoos meus, estou apaixonado por você...

I Love you JJ. She kissed her tenderly and the two of them stared at the window, no words needed."

* * *

><p><strong>Translation : You've always been a great friend, I'm just not sure if it will be that way anymore. I've always told you my secrets. I'm in love with you.<strong>

**Sorry if it's short, I'll try to update asap !**


End file.
